


Trophy

by alchemicalTyphoon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Stolen Kiss, Thieving shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi is trapped. Jondum has the key and is not willing to share. So what's a master thief to do? Exactly! Steal it away right from under his nose!... Along with some other things of course... (Mass Effect Kink Meme fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Mass Effect Kink Meme. [Original Kmeme](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5020.html?thread=19064732#t19064732):
> 
> Kasumi /Jondum Bou - kiss
> 
> Seriously, these two are adorable together ^^ Okay, so the Salarian Spectre has our favorite master thief cornered. With no way out Kasumi resorts to one of the oldest tricks in the book: she give Bou a big wet impromptu kiss. Bou, being your typical Salarian, has never been kissed and is totally taken aback (which isn't to say he doesn't enjoy it *wink wink*). His pause gives Kasumi a way out and she manages to slip away, much to the Spectre's embarrassment. I love Kasumi's trickster to Bou's straight man ^^

**Trophy**

 

“Finally caught you! Not so smug now are you, Goto?”

 

The handcuffs clicked shut. His recently caught quarry tested the cuffs, but soon gave up.

 

“Hmm, yes... I concede, you won.”

 

A small, playful smile started to form on her lips, travelling up to those eyes already filled with amusement.

 

“I was starting to wonder when you would ever catch me. If it would even happen. I mean, how long has it been?”

 

“... Too long.”

 

The salarian spectre coughed. It was mildly embarrassing how long it had actually taken him to catch this one thief. However, he, Jondum Bau, had at last succeeded. He'd finally apprehended his most elusive target, Kasumi Goto! The master thief was responsible for the disappearances of various high profile objects. Mostly of artistic or cultural value, but he always had suspected those were certainly not the only things she'd pilfered in her long career...

 

“You know, I think this has been the first time anyone has ever caught me... Yes! This calls for a reward I've been meaning to give you since I found out you've been after me!”, she eagerly said with girlish glee, completely ignoring the fact that she was currently in spectre-grade handcuffs.

 

Goto's words confused him.

 

“Wait, what?! Reward? What are you talking about?”

 

The small smile slowly turned into a grin.

 

“Well...Let's just say being a thief has gotten much more fun ever since you've been around, so I thought I should at least thank you for the extra entertainment.”

 

Jondum glowered. “No thank you, I don't take bribes if that's what you're getting at.”

 

Goto gasped and scoffed. “Jondum! Perish the thought! Bribing is not very honourable. And I wouldn't exactly call it a bribe in the first place.”

 

Hmm, did Goto just got closer to him? He was certain she had been standing near that small, stone sculpture he'd set up as bait. It was one of those rare pieces of art produced by the Turians and he'd been tipped off Goto had been desperately looking for it. Not that she would do any more stealing now that he'd caught her.

 

“It's a gift, from me to you”, she continued. “I've got a bit of interesting information on another thief. One even better than me. I'm sure it wouldn't be bad for your Spectre career to track down more infamous thieves.”

 

Despite his guts warning him this was probably a bad idea, he had to admit this piqued his curiosity. Before he could truly make up his mind, Goto made it up for him.

 

“Here, I better not say it out too loud. You never do know who could be listening in...”

 

Jondum expected information whispered into his ears. Instead, he was suddenly looking straight into those mischievously dark eyes... Then soft lips gently pressed themselves against his and...

 

 _Aha! So THAT'S what a kiss is like,_ he thought. But... Why was Kasu- no, GOTO! - Why was Goto kissing him like in the movies in the first place...

 

And that was when Jondum's mind blanked out and that little voice in the back of his head screaming at him (and sounding suspiciously like his dalatrass) got unceremoniously booted out of his mind. He involuntarily closed his eyes and enjoyed the rest of the kiss.

 

Of course, when he opened them, Goto had managed to steal the keys to the handcuffs, freed herself and chained _him_ to an abstract asari statue. That weighed a ton at least.

 

The thief dangled the keys just out of reach of him and winked. “I'm sorry, turns out I outdid myself again. No one is better than me in this business apparently. And what do you know, I managed to steal more things than this sculpture alone. Oh and thank you for providing me with it. I was feeling too lazy to track it down myself. Thank you, Jondum!”

 

“You- What?”

 

She chuckled as she tied something oddly familiar looking to her belt. “See you next time!”

 

Goto - that minx! - blew him an air-kiss before disappearing with that stupid sculpture. He stood there, staring at where she was just a second ago. Even his fast mind had trouble processing what had just happened.

 

Drat...

 

Outsmarted!

 

Again!!!

 

He grumbled for a bit, but as with most of his species, he quickly recovered. He'd just have to do better next time and outsmart her. Jondum sighed. He'd better call someone to get him out of these blasted handcuffs. He was good at hacking locks, but he had to admit he was nowhere near as good as his escaped target. And even _she_ had to use the keys. Which were now in her possession...

 

Well, at least she had given him the experience of a kiss. Something he never imagined he'd experience. Perhaps next time, if he played his cards straight... He violently shook that thought out of his mind. No, that was not happening again!

 

Bracing himself for the humiliation that would follow once word got out about the utterly rookie mistakes he made tonight, Jondum took a deep breath and reached for his omnitool... Wait, where did his omnitool go? For that matter, why was it so breezy up here... 

 


End file.
